1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the development of an integrated circuit device transmitting and receiving data in a non-contact manner (also called an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag, an ID tag, an IC tag, an IC chip, an RF (Radio Frequency) tag, a wireless tag, an electronic tag, or a wireless chip) has been actively advanced. The integrated circuit device has been developed for the purpose of various applications as well as transmission and reception of data in a non-contact manner. In such an integrated circuit device, reduction in film thickness, miniaturization, and the like are required.
The thickness of a substrate is reduced by, for example, grinding or polishing the substrate, etching the substrate utilizing chemical reaction, or the like (for example, see Patent Document 1). Further, in order to integrate semiconductor elements, integrated circuit devices manufactured in this manner are provided in a multilayer structure (provided to be stacked).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-87844